FanFiction
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Kisshu is on Fanfiction when he comes across a story where he's paired up with Aoyuck! Let's see what he has to say about this.


**This just came to mind when my friend, kisshuismylife was telling me about yaoi pairing. Some of you are wondering, "What the heck?" well, I did too! They are boyXboy pairings! Anyway, here's the summary…**

**Summary: Kisshu is on Fanfiction when he comes across a story where he's paired up with Aoyuck! Let's see what he has to say about this. **

**Just letting you know, I made up the Aoyuck/Kisshu story!**

**~xXx~**

It was like any day, but it was too hot out so Kisshu was hanging out in his room. Pai had finally gotten him a laptop. Kish had come across this cool site where he _always _ended up with Ichigo. He liked that a lot and he had just finished a story about him and Ichigo. He shrugged, as he went back to look at new stories, wondering what he could find.

He found one where Ichigo ended up with Ryou, and he made a grossed out face. He didn't even bother reading the summary. He went to another one, and found that it was _him _and _Pai_. "What the heck?" He asked shocked.

Kish kept looking at different stories, and then found one where Taruto got together with Ichigo, and his mouth dropped open. He shook his head because it said that he got together with _Pudding_.

Kisshu didn't like that so he kept looking. Then, he found something that made him want to puke. It was where Ichigo found him and Aoyuck in _love_. "What the hell is this?!" He shouted at the screen. "I would never like that tree hugger! He should just die!"

The story was called, _One Drunk Night. _He read the summary because he was so mad that he wanted to know what these people thought on how he would end up with the tree hugger.

_It wouldn't even happen! _Kisshu thought angrily. _EVER! _

: Summary:

Ryou throws a party for the return of the aliens. Ichigo brings Aoyama there as well, and there's vodka. Aoyama gets a glass, ends up drunk and so does Kisshu. They end up kissing, and there's a spark! What will this new found love lead them?

: End of Summary:

Kisshu wanted to throw the laptop and just couldn't believe someone so sick would write something with the pairing of him and _Aoyuck_! How did this even lead to and how!?

The alien rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. He got to his feet, and teleported to see Ichigo, who was getting ready for a date – thankfully for her, she was already dressed and getting her hair ready. He popped up behind her and grinned slightly. "Hey Koneko-chan,"

She whipped around and her eyes widen, "Kisshu!"

He waved at her as he sighed. "I have something to tell you, just please listen and don't go and tell Blondie!"

"Blondie?" she asked confused. "Do you mean Ryou?"

Kisshu nodded his head, "Yes, Blondie."

Ichigo sighed and crossed her arms. "Okay, fine," She sighed. "What do you need?"

"Can I see your laptop for a minute?" Kish asked hopeful. "I won't break it but I want you to see something."

She sighed as she turned to get her laptop. "If you break it or show me something gross, I will never trust you again Kisshu! Got me?"

"Hai,"

Ichigo passed him her pink laptop. He took it, and then went on Fanfiction to show her just what he had found. The odd pairing that was Kisshu/Aoyama.

She read it the summary and her eyes widen. "That would never happen! Aoyama loves _me_!"

Kisshu rolled his eyes but didn't say anything about it. He crossed his arms as he floated upon her floor waiting for her to think of something else to say. When she didn't, he took it into his own hands. "But the most Fanfiction I see is Kishigo," She gave him an odd look that said, 'what?', "Kishigo – Kisshu and Ichigo."

"_That _would never happen!" Ichigo said placing her hands on her hips, "Ever!"

He sighed as he crossed his arms. "That's funny, because I found this one story – _Does This Start Our Relationship? _I read it and it's so cute… It's where you get pregnant but there's two guys – which wasn't Aoyama's doing," He grinned. "So anyway, there is some guy…human, and then there was me. I won't say anymore because the story is very cute, you should read it."

(There is a real fanfic that is called _Does This Start Our Relationship? _Check it out! It's amazing! It's by "Daughter of Yumigami")

Ichigo made a yucky face at the thought. "Eww, how old was I in this story?"

"18," Kisshu said.

"Even worse!" Ichigo said as she shook her head. "I would _never _do that with you! I would only ever do it with Aoyama!"

Kish was slightly hurt but he understood. "Whatever,"

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "So was that all you wanted to show me?" she asked.

He nodded his head but then smirked. "Wait…" He pulled up a Ryou/Ichigo story, and her eyes widen. "That is what people think of when they pair you up. No one pairs you up with Aoyama because he's weird! Everyone thinks he's like in love with trees!"

"Eww!" she squeaked. "Aoyama-kun loves _me_! Not some trees!"

Kish raised an eyebrow as he typed something else in, and then brought up a picture of Aoyuck making out with a tree. "Some even pair him up with _Minto_, and that's if he's lucky."

Ichigo shook her head. "No! Aoyama-kun loves me—"

"But no one loves Aoyuck," Kish said. "He loves a tree, Ichigo."

She huffed as she crossed her arms. "You don't know him like _I _do!"

And let's just say, by the end of this battle, Ichigo had thrown a shoe at poor Kisshu, and Kisshu teleported it right out of there. Then, Ichigo went out to her date which was with Aoyuck, and found him on the bunch, making out with a tree happily.

_Oh God, Kisshu __**was **__right nya! _She pouted as she groaned.

~xXx~

**That is my little one shot :) A little Kishigo going on there, with Aoyuck making out with a tree -.- loser… So anyway, this came from when I was talking to kisshuismylife, (check out her stories) and she told me about yoris. But yeah, and we raged about some pairings. I might have said a few in this one shot. XD anyway, review?**

**Nerdy~**


End file.
